I love you Remember, they cannot take it
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS, CHARACTERS, AND THEMES ARE OWNED AND RESERVD BY LAUREN OLIVIER! I OWN NOTHING! This is what I think should have happened after Alex and Lena reunited. RATED M FOR A REASON! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

I just stand there, trying to lose myself in his eyes, like I used to. However, his eyes are now made of stone, which is so hard that it creates a massive barrier between us. He has destroyed something that I once held close at heart. I don't understand. I want to say something, but I can't. He turns away from me, and angrily stomps back out the door. I look to Julian. He knows. He knows how I feel. It hurts him. His eyes show it. He doesn't want to let me go, but he knows that he has to. He kisses my forward and mouths,"Go." I break away from him race to find Alex again. I stop in my tracks as I finally make out the outline of his body. It is late afternoon, and yet the sky casts the earth in a dark gray shadow. It is raining heavily. It is raining so hard and so fast, that I can barely see. The cold stings my eyes. I realize I'm not wearing a jacket. The freezing air wraps its fingers around my bare arms. The moment his shape appears the frigid air releases me from its grip and I feel a slight bit of warmth run through me. He is standing here, with his head down, as the rain pounds into him. His clothes are soaked. Just by his posture, I can tell he upset. However, its more than upset. I can't think of a word to describe it, but all I know is that he is hurt, and its my fault. "Alex", I say. He doesn't move. "Alex", I shout this time. He jumps. He then turns to me. For a moment, I can barely see his eyes aren't barricading me from getting lost within. However, they go up the moment he realizes who said his name. He crosses his arms and turns away. "Alex", I scream again. This time he turns back, clenches his fists tightly, his body tenses, and he sets his jaw. "How could you", he retorts,"How could you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"How could I what", I seethe back, but I know what he means. How could I let myself fall for another man. Still, he doesn't know what I've been through. On the flip side, I don't know what he has been through either. "How could you?", he repeats,"After all I've been through! I went to hell and back again to find you! Then I find you in the arms of another man! This is how you repay me? I worked my ass off to find you. I almost died for you. I was willing to. How could you do this to me?" "Alex I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead, Alex! I waited for you. I waited seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months for you! A day didn't go by where you weren't on my mind! Even with all that has been going on, I thought of you every day. Every day, Alex, every day. I kept up hoping that you would return to me. Eventually, hope became too painful. I didn't want to move on, but I had to. Ever since I've been in the wilds, I've been taught to let go of my past. I need to think about the present and the future. I was taught that my past was dead. I eventually came to terms that I would have to press forward. I thought I would never love again, and I had accepted that! Then I met him, but not by choice. We were thrown together into a small cell. Our relationship was so forced, that it felt real. Then when I saw you again, I realized how wrong I was. I never loved that boy, I've always loved you." "Doesn't look like it", he scoffs,"you seem pretty happy with him." I reply,"I thought I was too, until you reentered my life." "Lena", he bellows,"Does it look like I'm dead? Do realize that I was close to it because of you! I sacrificed everything for you! You knew that, and yet you betrayed me! "You've never loved me. I was just your ticket out of that shit hole of your life." That stabs through me like a knife to my heart. I feel something unhinge.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally roar,"Alex! I've always loved you! I have proven it! I risked everything to be with you! I snuck out with you every day! Do you know what could have happened if we were caught? I knew I could have died, but being with you was worth it! I loved you that much! I loved you enough to let you remove my damn shirt! I let you see my breasts! I wouldn't have done that if I didn't love you!" He moves closer to me. "Lena", he mouths as reaches out to grab my hand, but I pull back. I continue,"And you know what? That day that I let you see me topless, was one of the major turning points in our relationship! I finally saw me the way you saw me! I finally saw myself as beautiful! You made me feel that way! At that same moment I realized that I wanted to go further! I was ready to. I wanted to make love to you! You know why they call it making love? Its because you are proving to your partner you love them by creating a moment of pure bliss that can only be shared with each other! You are making that person feel good because you love them! You wan to make them feel good! That's why it's called making love! I wanted to make you feel good! I wanted you to make me feel good! I never got the chance. I never got to make love to you! I regret that now. I regret it because I never proved to you how much you meant to me. I never was able to show you how much I love you! I love you! I love you! I left my family behind because I love you! I left everything behind because I love you! I love..." He place's his finger on my lips, leans in so close that I can feel what little body heat he has, and whispers into my ear,"I love you. Remember, they cannot take it." He then presses his lips on mine. I feel a spark ignite between us. I feel my body acting as a wire, conducting the electricity that this kiss creates. Even with the rain crashing down onto our skin, blanketing us in water, we can't feel it. We can't feel the cold gripping us tightly. We only feel warmth. Once we release, I breathe into his ear,"Make love to me." He nods, picks me up, and we lock lips again is he takes me away. I can only imagine where we are going now.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't care where he is taking me. As long as I am with him, nothing matters. My surroundings vanish. I don't know where I am. I am lost in this kiss. The world has stopped. It is holding its breath, waiting for us to let go. I eventually find myself on my back. He pulls back and begins to unbutton his shirt. I decide to take in my surroundings. We are on the second floor of the warehouse. The room has a musty, old smell to it. The the floor boards are rotting with age. The windows let in a very faint light. I can barely see this room. It is old, very old. Yet, in this room, stands a queen size bed. It looks fairly new. It is clean. I wonder how it got here. As I lay on it, I feel the soft blanket tickle my arms, which are bare. I then realize we are both soaked to the bone. "We should hang our clothes to dry", I say seductively. He nods in agreement and I suck in my breath as I find him in only his underwear. Now that I am here, I am starting to get nervous, but I can't chicken out now. I have to go through with this. I need to do this. I stand up and he goes to remove my shirt, but I don't let him. I pull it over my head myself. I then turn my back to him so he can undo my bra. When I hear it hit the floor, I turn to him, and try once again to fight off the urge to cover my breasts. He smiles. I then remove my soaked paints. I then pull him to me for a kiss. I press myself to him, and enjoy the peaks of my breasts pressing into his bare skin. When we let go, he doesn't hesitate to slide his hands over them. I shiver with pleasure. He's _touching_ me. I like it. He then pinches the center of each and I gasp with delight. I some how find the courage to remove his underwear. Once they are off, I can't help but stare at it. I want to look at his face, but I've never seen this before. I am in awe. I look at him hoping he understand that I want to touch it. He nods. I take my small hand and wrap it around him. He puts his hand on mine to guide me as to what to do. I figure it out quickly. He moans my name as I continue move my hand. He then stops me, and pulls me in for another kiss, and we fall onto the bed. The only thing left between us, is my own underwear. It's time. We both know it.


	5. Chapter 5

He first kisses my neck, and works his way down. Suddenly I find his mouth wrapped around the center of one breast. I nearly lose my breath as he swirls his tongue on it. He then does the same to the other. He then leaves them and continues trailing kisses all the way down to the top of my underwear. He looks me straight in the eyes as if he is asking if I ready. I place my head on his back to let him know it's ok. Before I know it, my underwear is off, and his mouth is on me! His mouth! He starts by licking inside. I begin to shake. I never knew what to expect. This is amazing! I was right about why they call it making love! He is making me feel great! I can't help by moan. He then begins to suck on this ball like thing that I never knew I had. Goes to show you how much I know about my own body. I begin to sweat and scream. My mouth forms into the shape of an "Oh", but I can't get it out. All I feel is pure bliss running through me like a river raging to a waterfall. I tangle my fingers in his hair and repeat his name. He then stops, and I miss him, but then I find that his fingers have replaced where his mouth just was. He circles the bundle of nerves that make me shriek with joy. I nearly jump out of my skin. My heart is going faster than the speed of sound. My eyes open. I didn't even notice that I closed them. I look into his eyes. There is no longer a barrier to separate me from them. I try to lose myself in them like before, but I can't. I'm too lost in the sensation of him touching me. I see a smile form on his face. He is enjoying this more than I thought. For some reason, he stops again. I think I know why. This is the moment we both have been waiting for. It is time for me to give him the one last thing that I still have. He is the one to take it from me. There is no doubt in my mind that I will be taking his too. I nod my head and he pushes in, slowly. I feel something rip. My face tightens a little. It did hurt some, but not a lot. He knows this. He stops so I can refocus. I gasp as he pushes deeper and deeper. Once he is in all the way, I begin to move my hips in a rhythm. He is able to move with me instantly. We move together. We move as one. We are whole. He begins to thrust harder and faster. I feel my blood boiling hot with passion as Alex makes love to me. I then feel him thumb that ball of nerves once again, and at the same time. I am screaming with pleasure. I feel myself tensing around him. I am about to become undone. I can tell he is too. We scream each others' name was reach our climax. I feel him release inside me, but I don't care. He pulls out, and falls next o me. He looks me in the eyes as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. We keep our eyes locked as we both say to each other,"I love you. Remember, they cannot take it."


End file.
